


Don't Make Assumptions

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Getting Together, Hartley is adorable., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Mick can't help but notice how close Barry and Hartley are.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Don't Make Assumptions

Mick knew he should be listening to Len. He knew he was going to miss something important if he didn’t focus. He tried to keep his attention on the plans in front of him but a soft chuckle made his eyes dart right back to the computer console where Hartley and Barry were running a facial recognition program. They had their heads close together, their voices too soft for him to hear their words. His hands clenched tightly, his knuckles turning white with the strain, as Hartley looked up at Barry from beneath his lashes and smirked. Barry blushed and bumped Hartley’s shoulder with his own. It took every ounce of self-control Mick possessed not to walk over and punch Hartley’s smug mouth.

“Would you two just get a room,” Cisco spat out as he stomped past the console.

“Jealous, Francisco?” Hartley taunted.

Cisco grabbed his tablet and shot Hartley a dark look. “No! I just expected Barry to have better taste! I still say working with criminals is a bad idea!”

Barry rolled his eyes at them both. “Why can’t you two get along? We’re all one big team now, remember?”

Hartley sniffed and returned to watching the program. “Some people just cannot deal with the fact that they aren’t as important to the team as others of us are.”

“What did you say?” Cisco demanded, stomping closer to the console.

Mick watched as Barry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before turning and walking out of the room. He didn’t like the way Barry’s shoulders slumped or the weary sigh that drifted behind the speedster. Mick hesitated only for a second before following him.

The hallway was deserted but he kept walking. Soon he found himself near the showers. It wasn’t the usual route he and the other Rogues normally took, which made him wonder if there were rooms down this way that the heroes didn’t want them knowing about.

He was about to step into the showers to see if Barry was inside when he heard music. He turned back and retraced his steps to a room two doors back. Mick lifted a hand and rapped on the door a couple of times. A couple of seconds passed before the music stopped and the door opened. 

“Hey, Mick,” Barry said, looking a little down. “Need something?”

Mick had no clue what he was doing. Hadn’t known since the moment he first caught sight of the man beneath the cowl and tripped head-first into the stupidest crush he’d ever had. It wasn’t just stupid, it was crazy stupid. One, he was twice the hero’s age. Two, he had spent more years as a criminal than the kid had even been alive. Three, he was rough, gritty, scarred and nowhere near attractive enough for someone so damn pretty. Four, he was a high school dropout, while Barry was a goddamn scientist. Five, Barry could have any…

“Oh, hell!” Barry grumbled before his right hand latched onto Mick’s shirt and tugged him in close. 

Mick was almost certain he was dreaming as Barry’s mouth covered his in a hard kiss. That didn’t stop him from returning the kiss, though. By the time he realized this wasn’t some sort of fantasy or dream, Mick was inside the room, crouching over the horizontal form of a speedster. Mick raised up and blinked a couple of times, taking in the scene.

Barry was laid out under him, skin flushed, lips swollen and pupils blown. At some point between the hallway and the bed, they had both lost their shirts. And why was there a bed in here?

“Because I sometimes sleep here if I’ve been hurt or we’re working late on a tough case,” Barry answered. 

Mick realize he had spoken aloud. He cleared his throat and tried to focus his thoughts. “Why… you… me...” Okay, so maybe coherency wasn’t his strong suit at the moment.

Barry lifted one hand and lightly traced Mick’s bottom lip with his thumb. “Why not?” he asked softly. “You’re handsome, strong, sexy, tough. Watching you work out is quickly becoming my newest favorite pastime. I like the way you watch me when I’m on the treadmill.”

Mick groaned when he felt Barry shift beneath him, bringing their lower bodies closer. “But I… with Hartley...” Wasn’t Barry with Hartley? They sure flirted enough!

Barry tensed. A moment later he was across the room, leaving Mick crouched over an empty bed. “Oh,” he mumbled. “I-I didn’t know you and Hart were...” Barry scrubbed a hand down his face. “Wish he’d said something instead of letting me go on and on about liking you,” he said under his breath.

Mick sat down, surprised. “You like me? You? The Flash likes _ME_?” Mick jumped up and crossed the room, pulling Barry in tight to his body and kissing him hard. When they both were in desperate need of oxygen Mick reluctantly pulled back. “Red, I thought you and Hartley were together. You’re always talking and laughing together. Plus he makes you blush.”

Barry smiled shyly. “That’s because he’s always teasing me about having a crush on you.”

Mick grinned and began stroking up and down Barry’s back. “Len is always teasing me about my crush on you.”

Barry melted into Mick and wrapped his arms around the larger man’s waist. “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Mick grinned and glanced back toward the bed. “How about breakfast, instead?”

A blush spread across Barry’s face, neck and chest. “I make great pancakes.”

“Perfect,” Mick murmured, walking them back toward the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I found hiding in some old files. FlashWave has always been my absolute favorite pairing, even when it's not the one I write most often. I'm just too critical of my FlashWave stories to think they are good enough for posting.


End file.
